


Just This Once (Maybe)

by son_of_a_bitch_spn_family



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas aint taking his shit tho, Dean is that friend who lowkey talks shit about his friends being a goody two shoes, Lets pretend for a sec that Angels can get high, M/M, Marijuana, Shotguns lead to Kisses, Smoking, but he loves them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_spn_family
Summary: Then, there was another flutter and Cas was back, like he never even left. In his hand, Cas presented a perfectly rolled blunt."I wouldn't what, Dean?" Cas challenged, arching an eyebrow."Where did you get that, Cas?" Dean asked, blinking at the blunt."There are a couple of kids a few towns over that were sneaking around and smoking. I took it from them so they wouldn't get in trouble," Cas said."You stole it," Dean murmured flatly."I helped them," Cas replied blandly. "Now, give me your lighter.""Cas, you shouldn't-""Dean, shut up and give me your lighter.""Cas, seriously, I didn't mean what I said. I like you the way you are. You're funny and really awesome to be around," Dean insisted."That's nice, Dean. Lighter?" Cas hummed.





	Just This Once (Maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was originally posted to Tumblr, but I cleaned it up and brought it here. Was a prompt I assigned myself with the sentence: "I just like proving you wrong."

One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor.

 

Sam had more than three tequilas, but he was accompanied with the floor. Dean tilted his head, staring at his little brother drooling on the tile. It was...adorable and would provide some good blackmail later. Cas frowned at him as he snapped a quick picture for proof, but Dean just gave him an an innocent smile.

 

"We should put him to bed," Cas said, turning a fond gaze to Sam.

 

"Nah, that cold tile is going to do wonders for his hangover in the morning," Dean replied casually, clicking his tongue.

 

"We could at least leave out some advil and water," Cas insisted.

 

"Nope. He knows better. I taught him about the beer before liquor rule. He's gotta face it sometime, Cas," Dean hummed.

 

"I've never heard of that rule."

 

"Liquor before beer, you're in the clear. Beer before liquor, never been sicker. Come on, Cas, that's alcohol 101."

 

"I don't get drunk often."

 

"Yeah, I know. Actually, I don't think I have ever seen you have fun."

 

"Alcohol is not a direct link to fun, Dean," Cas said seriously.

 

"You're telling me," Dean snorted.

 

"And I can have fun. I do have fun," Cas muttered, affronted.

 

"Yeah, I know, Cas. I was just messing with you," Dean reassured him, smiling warmly.

 

"I don't like getting intoxicated. I always feel horrible the next day," Cas admitted.

 

"You'd be a stoner, not a drunk," Dean guessed, narrowing his eyes as he remembered a version of Cas that actually stayed generally stoned.

 

"You're referencing marijuana," Cas said.

 

"Yeah, the famous Mary Jane. Ever got high before, Cas?" Dean asked.

 

"No," Cas answered honestly.

 

"You wouldn't," Dean said in amusement.

 

Cas narrowed his eyes at him and frowned. Dean opened his mouth to reassure Cas that he hadn't meant it like that. And he didn't. Cas was fun just by being Cas. Dean liked him the way he was. But before Dean could get that out, Cas was gone in a flutter of wings, leaving Dean gaping in shock. There was a good two minutes in which Dean stared at the chair Cas disappeared from in bemusement. Then, there was another flutter and Cas was back, like he never even left. In his hand, Cas presented a perfectly rolled blunt.

 

"I wouldn't what, Dean?" Cas challenged, arching an eyebrow.

 

"Where did you get that, Cas?" Dean asked, blinking at the blunt.

 

"There are a couple of kids a few towns over that were sneaking around and smoking. I took it from them so they wouldn't get in trouble," Cas said.

 

"You stole it," Dean murmured flatly.

 

"I helped them," Cas replied blandly. "Now, give me your lighter."

 

"Cas, you shouldn't-"

 

"Dean, shut up and give me your lighter."

 

"Cas, seriously, I didn't mean what I said. I like you the way you are. You're funny and really awesome to be around," Dean insisted.

 

"That's nice, Dean. Lighter?" Cas hummed.

 

"You really wanna do this?" Dean asked, tugging his lighter from his pocket.

 

"Yes," Cas nodded.

 

"Alright, I guess we can," Dean sighed and plucked the blunt from Cas' hand.

 

"You don't have to, Dean. I want to try it; you don't have to do it with me."

 

"Shut up, Cas, and watch me."

 

Dean lifted the blunt and flicked the lighter, bringing it between his lips and taking a long pull. He closed his eyes and sucked in before releasing his breath and all the smoke. Immediately, Dean started coughing and he scrunched up his face. It had been a while since he smoked weed.

 

"Will I cough?" Cas murmured as he gently took the blunt that Dean offered.

 

"Yep," Dean confirmed and nodded. "But it gets easier, like most things."

 

Cas stared at the blunt like he could see all of its properties with just a glance. After a small pause, Cas did as Dean had a few moments before, copying him exactly. It was sort of fascinating for Dean to watch and when Cas started coughing too, Dean couldn't help but grin.

 

"Why do people do this if they're just going to cough?" Cas wheezed out.

 

"The payoff is better. Trust me, you'll see," Dean explained and took the blunt.

 

They passed it around and slowly it started burning down. They were quiet and the coughing lessened until it was gone. Dean was smiling for some reason, and Cas was blinking slowly, staring at the table.

 

"I see why people do this, Dean," Cas stated after a long silence.

 

"Yeah?" Dean mused, sucking in a breath and holding in the smoke.

 

"Are there other ways to smoke it?" Cas asked and laid his head into his palm, staring at Dean curiously.

 

"Yeah. You got your bowls, your bongs, your joints. You can even cook it in brownies. You can shotgun it, too," Dean told him.

 

"You can smoke marijuana from a shotgun? That doesn't seem safe," Cas muttered.

 

"No, no," Dean said and erupted into giggles, prompting Cas to laugh along with him, "It's just called a shotgun."

 

"What is it?" Cas asked with a grin.

 

"Lemme show you," Dean suggested and smiled back, feeling at complete ease. Something faintly whispered in the back of his mind that it was a bad idea, but even that was humorous to Dean at this point.

 

"Okay," Cas agreed.

 

"C'mere."

 

Cas obliged, standing and blinking rapidly. He let out a soft ' _woah_ ' before moving over to Dean. Something about the walk must've been funny because Cas was laughing when he stopped in front of Dean.

 

Dean grinned and stood up. He reached out and grabbed Cas' shoulder, waving the shortening blunt around. Then, he took a long drag and stared at Cas, catching his eyes. Cas smiled, waiting for Dean to show him something new. So... Dean did.

 

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cas' and gently spread Cas' lips, blowing smoke in. Cas shut his eyes and breathed in, holding it before blowing out and opening his eyes.

 

"That's a shotgun," Dean chirped. 

 

"I want to try," Cas declared and surged forward, pressing his lips to Dean's.

 

For a moment, their lips slid apart and came back, pressing warmth firmly together. Dean sighed and fingers slid over his wrist. Cas pulled back abruptly and he blinked before he snorted.

 

"What?" Dean breathed, feeling lightheaded.

 

"I forgot the marijuana," Cas said and grabbed the blunt.

 

For some reason, that was hilarious and they spent a few minutes leaning on each other and laughing uproariously. After they pulled themselves together, Cas repeated Dean's earlier actions. This time, though, Cas forgot to pull away and smoke escaped from their parted lips every time they broke minutely apart. Sluggishly, Dean realized that they weren't doing a shotgun.

 

They were kissing, and the blunt was almost forgotten between Cas' fingertips. Dean had his eyes closed and he was so relaxed and he felt like he was floating. Cas' free hand in his hair felt especially nice and his lips against his were probably the most wonderful thing that was happening in that moment.

 

Then, they were laughing. Together, they started chuckling and Cas pulled away, moving to sit back down. Dean was dizzy and he slumped into his seat, his side's hurting from how hard he laughed.

 

"Puff puff, pass, man," Dean chuckled, waving his hand and grabbing the blunt as Cas offered it out with a snicker.

 

"This was a wonderful idea, Dean," Cas announced happily, smiling at him widely.

 

"Just this once, right?" Dean checked, narrowing his eyes.

 

"I believe so, yes," Cas agreed, nodding.

 

"Good, because I don't want you to be a stoner. I like you because you're you, and I like you. You know what I mean?" Dean mumbled, the words sounding better in his head.

 

"Yes, Dean," Cas said.

 

"I'm gonna be so scared tomorrow," Dean told Cas casually.

 

"Me too." Cas admitted, nodding.

 

"Don't let me be mean to you. I get mean when, you know, when I'm, uh, like a baby bird without wings," Dean huffed, scrunching his nose up as he searched for the right word.

 

Cas laughed. "Vulnerable."

 

"Yeah, that."

 

"I won't," Cas promised.

 

"So, no more smoking, but we can kiss anytime," Dean told him.

 

"I'm very glad I did this, Dean." Cas murmured, very obviously pleased with himself.

 

"Why _did_ you do this?" Dean muttered, eyebrows wrinkling in confusion.

 

"I just like proving you wrong," Cas explained and shrugged.

 

"Oh," Dean said and frowned.

 

There was some more silence and then they erupted into sudden laughter again. Eventually, laughter drifted into soft chuckles and they both moved to Dean's bed, not wanting to part and equally relaxed enough to admit it.

 

Sleep came easy.

 

The wake up, though, was a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Don't hesitate to drop some comments and leave some kudos. Thank you so much!
> 
> -SOBS


End file.
